Arcee
'Arcee ' who was a former Decepticon scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, is the least physically-imposing of Optimus Prime's crew, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she lacks in physical form she more than makes up for it in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The loss of a partner back on Cybertron rattled her, leading her towards a path of going it alone. And when she finally started opening up to another partner on Earth, losing him shook her to her core. To then be immediately saddled with the task of being the "guardian" for Jack Darby, one of the locals accidentally caught up in the struggle on Earth, well, let's just say she was less than thrilled about that. Okay, she was openly verbally hostile to Jack over the whole thing, but her loyalty to Optimus kept her from refusing the task. Like it or not, she's his guardian, and she's going to protect that boy's life... with her own, if she has to. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Jack's bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her. Who knows. He might make a good partner. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Rosa Campillo (Spain-Spanish), Seon Lee (Korean), Sonia Mazza (Italian), Martina Treger (German), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish), Márcia Regina (Brazilian Portuguese) Arcee is a small robot (15 ft), with blue paint primarily, black paint as the secondary, and little areas covered in pink, such as her head crest. She has black feet, hands and a dark grey midriff. Several pieces of her alternate mode hang of her while in robot mode, such as her wheels, which cling to the side. While wearing the Apex Armor, she showed a more feminine version than the one previously seen on Starscream. Arcee's Earth vehicle mode is that of a normal blue motorcycle, with two headlights in the front. Gallery Personality Originally, Arcee was more of a competitive Autobot, usually spending her time comparing scores in missions with Tailgate while talking to him. However, after Tailgate's death, Arcee became more cold and militant towards Decepticons. She distanced herself from others until finding a partner in Cliffjumper. Tailgate's death may have contributed to Arcee's demeanor when Starscream threatened to kill Cliffjumper if she did not cooperate, showing little to no concern over the possibility of his death and giving no response to Cliffjumper's playful remark to her unwilling to care about his demise. Though Arcee was originally annoyed by Cliffjumper, she grew to like his constant talking, possibly talking to him more frequently than the other Autobots. Arcee's level of strength is noticeably on a lower level than most of the other Autobots. Despite it, she tries her best during fighting and usually can take on multiple Vehicons by herself. She prefers to fight solo sometimes, usually while mourning or in a deep form of depression. She quickly may start to realize her clouded judgement after making the decision to go off on her own. Arcee generally does not have fun or speak in any type of manor that does not indicate any sense of responsibility. She changes to a more fun side of herself usually while being around Jack and very rarely does this around the Autobots. This may possibly be due to their ongoing war with the Decepticons or her maturing since the deaths of her two partners. After Cliffjumper's death, she slowly began to warm up to the human companions of the Autobots. Originally, she regarded them as minor and inferior to the Autobots, in a very similar and almost identical way to Ratchet's opinion on them. She desired to spend very little to no time with the human and at one point, tried to convince the other Autobots that she was not in good condition. Her will to avenge Cliffjumper contributed to her, at points lack of respect and resentment of Optimus Prime. Arcee preferred to work on her own after Cliffjumper's death. After warming up to the humans, Arcee now allows Jack Darby to accompany her on many of her missions, provided they are not dangerous. She always puts his safety above everything else while on a mission and watches as Decepticons try to exploit this compassion for humans she and her fellow Autobots share. This trait caused her to stop her mission with the other Autobots after Megatron and the Decepticons bought the humans to Cybertron in containers, endangering their lives and forcing the Autobots to watch their companions at the will of their worst enemies. Though Arcee started out rude to the humans, she does not seem to have a problem admitting they are correct on something when she knows they are. She believes the three humans' lives to be very important and often makes sacrifices just to save them, whether it be an important artifact or an other item that could potentially help the Autobots. Relationships Friends/Allies *Tailgate *Cliffjumper *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Mac Grimborn *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Jack Darby *June Darby Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Airachnid *Shockwave Enemies *Decepticons *Megatron *Airachnid *Starscream Weapons & Abilites Arcee can form her arms/hands into blaster and tonfa blade-like weapons. Her signature relic that Optimus chosen her to have is the Apex Armor. History During the Great War, Arcee was partnered with Tailgate. After one mission, she was talking to Tailgate over the comm when she was captured by Airachnid and taken for interrogation. She refused to talk, but when Airachnid revealed she had also captured Tailgate, she revealed she knew nothing, and Tailgate was killed by the Decepticon. Arcee was subsequently rescued by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, though Airachnid herself escaped. Following the exodus from Cybertron, Arcee was investigating talk of a Decepticon operation on the deserted planet. Both she and Cliffjumper were captured by Starscream who needed them to decode a transmission. The pair were taken to Shockwave, who used a cortical psychic patch on Arcee, revealing the transmission was Optimus Prime's call to bring other Autobots to Earth. Learning that Shockwave had developed a space bridge that the 'Cons intended to use to invade Earth, Arcee and Cliffjumper teamed up to sabotage it, using it to land up on Earth just before it exploded. Soon after she arrived on Earth, Bulkhead accidentally stepped into some power lines. Arcee was impressed with the dance he did as a consequence. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Female Category:Good Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Scouts Category:Team Prime Category:Former Decepticons Category:Decepticons Category:Evil Category:Rouges Category:Turncoats Category:Deceased